Un Uchiwa
by sofela
Summary: Etre un Uchiwa implique de grandes choses, de plus quand on apprend un grand secret sur son clan cela entraine des modifications sur son présent et surtout son futur.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma première fic que j'écris.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Ils est possible que cette histoire vous dit quelque chose du moins pour les trois premiers chapitres.

En effet l'idée du début se trouve dans une autre fiction qui ne se trouve pas sur ce site

Mais l'auteur malheureusement ne peut pas finir cette fic et elle m'a proposé de la reprendre et d'écrire la suite.

Bonne lecture

**chapitre 1: le clan**

Noir, si on devait le représenter par une couleur ce serai le noir.

Tout sa vie avait été sombre, et tout ça pourquoi?

Pour son clan, pour un clan qu'il avait promis de venger, un clan pour lequel il avait gaché sa vie.

Et maintenant à 16 ans, il pourrait avoir toute ça vie, il pourrait être heureux, faire comme toutes les autres personnes de son âge.

Mais non, à 16 ans il attendait son jugement en prison.

Jugé pour avoir déserté.

Et maintenant en penssant à tout ce qu'il avait fait, il pouvait le dire; il regrettait.

Regrettait d'avoir quitté son village!

Regrettait d'avoir voulu tuer son frère!

Il regrettait tout simplement d'être ce qu'il est, c'est à dire un Uchiwa.

Il avait l' impression d'avoir presque tout perdu mais heureusement pour lui, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait il avait encore ses amis.

Des amis, il n'en avait pas beaucoup, il pouvait même dire que seules deux personnes pouvaient être considérées ainsi.

Naruto, Sakura, il leur devait tant, ils faisaient leur possible pour que son jugement se passe bien.

Ils cherchaient un moyen de le tirer d'affaire.

Mais il savait que c'était peine perdue, il allait surement finir le restant de ses jours dans sa cellule.

D'un côté il s'en fichait un peu, il le méritait au fond, et puis une phrase que lui avait dit Naruto lui était resté en mémoire.

"Si tu dois moisir ici, alors on t'apportera des oranges"

Il avait compris le message: peut importe ce qu'il allait lui arriver, ils seraient toujours là.

Il ne serait pas oublié!

Des amis maintenant il comprenait l'importance d'en avoir.

Les moment heureux, depuis ces 10 dernières années, il les avait passé avec eux.

Mais quand il aurait pu connaitre le bonheur, il fallait que son clan lui revienne en mémoire.

Un clan que l'on disait maudit, mais les autres ne savaient pas à quel point.

Le nom des Uchiwa était connu dans tout le monde ninja, ils étaient enviés, ils étaient craints.

Mais personnes ne savaient qui ils étaient vraiment même pas lui, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le chercher chez Orochimaru.

Ce jour là il avait compris bien des choses, à commencer par la raison pour laquelle son frère avait tué son clan.

"Mesurer sa force"?

Ils savait au fond de lui que ce ne devait pas être la vérité.

Puis ce lien qui l'unissait à Naruto.

Depuis tout petit il savait que quelque chose les relier.

Au début il pensait que c'était le fait qu'ils soient tout les deux orphelins, mais la raison était tout autre.

Toutes ces raisons pouvaient se résumer en un seul nom:

Kyubi


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :passé**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était revenu de chez Orochimaru.

Ce jour là, tout avait changé, il avait changé, il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier

Flash back

L'équipe 7 au complet était là.

Un combat avait commencé entre Sasuke et ses deux anciens coéquipiers.

Aucun des adversaires ne semblaient prendre l'avantage sur l'autre.

Puis Sasuke avait réussit à mettre en difficulté ses camarades.

Il voyait bien qu'ils ne se battaient pas de toutes leurs forces.

Ce fut Sakura qui fut mise en premier KO.

Pendant qu'elle était inconsciente des soldats d'Orochimaru arrivèrent.

Naruto s'occupa d'eux mais pendant ce temps Sasuke s'approchait de plus en plus de la jeune fille.

Il s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle, et la regarda sans rein faire, puis une pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit:

pouvait il la tuer?

Il savait que pour Naruto il en était incapable...

Mais elle?

Il sortit un kunai et finit par faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'elle puis il abaissa son arme.

A quelque cm du corps de Sakura, il fut arrêté par Naruto qui lui dit:

"Tu peux me tuer moi, mais pas Sakura"

En quelques secondes un puissant chakra apparut autour de Naruto.

Ce chakra prit la forme d'un renard puis petit à petit des queues apparurent.

Plus les queues apparaissaient, plus Naruto avait l'air d'un animal.

Kyubi, c'est ce qu'il allait devenir et quand la transformation serait finie, lui ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il allait arriver.

En effet au bout de deux minutes, Naruto n'avait plus rien d'humain, il avançait vers lui lentement.

Il était paralysé par la peur.

Oui lui Sasuke Uchiwa avait peur.

Le démon renard continua à s'approcher.

Quand il fut juste en face de lui, il leva une patte...

Ca dernière heure était arrivée, ce disait-il mais pourtant, comme par miracle, Kyubi ne finit pas son geste et reposa sa patte.

"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué? demanda t'il

-Parce que tu es un Uchiwa" répondit tout simplement Kyubi."

Un Uchiwa, pourquoi le fait qu'il en soit un faisait il qu'il ne pouvait pas l'éliminer?

"Je vois, tu ne sais pas, murmura soudain le démon, alors je vais te montrer!"

Soudain tout devient flou autour de lui et il ferma les yeux.

Quand il les r'ouvrit, il s'aperçut qu'il avait changé d'endroit.

Il regarda autour de lui, il connaissait cet endroit, c'était le quartier des Uchiwa.

Etait il de retour à Konoha?

Sous cette pensé, il vit soudain un petit garçon apparaitre, il courrait en criant "papa, papa".

Il le reconnut, c'était son frère mais il était juste agé d'environ huit ans, avait il remonté le temps?

Puis comme par magie Itachi passa à travers lui sans s'appercevoir qu'il était là.

Quelques secondes après son père arriva et dit:

"Pourquoi cries tu comme ça Itachi?"

"C'est grande soeur, elle a réussit à avoir l'ultime sharingan"

Tout devient à nouveau flou à ces mots.

Cette fois il arriva dans le bureau de son père, celui ci était assit et lisait des documents.

Une personne frappa à la porte puis entra.

"Boujours père vous m'avez fait appelé?" demanda cette personne

-En effet Akiko, Itachi m'a dit que tu avais réussi à l'avoir répondit le père

-oui "

Sous ce mots le père se leva et pris la jeune fille dans ces bras, puis sortit soudain un poignard et la poignarda.

Tout redevient encore une fois flou.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans une sorte de laboratoire.

Il vit le corps de sa soeur dans un tube.

Ce tube était relié à un autre.

Dans celui ci se trouvait un renard

Sous cette image la voix de Kyubi retentit:

"Alors as tu compris?

-oui, c'est mon clan qui t'a créé à partir d'un de ces membres.

-C'est bien ça,murmura le démon, ton clan était fort mais il voulait plus de puissance, c'est pour ça que j'ai été créé mais tout ne sait pas passé comme prévu."

Son clan, ces frères de sang, ils étaient responsable de la mort de plusieurs personnes.

Et tout ça pourquoi, pour la puissance.

C'est sous cette pensé qu'il s'évanouit

Second chapitre de ma fic finit(sofela saute de partout toute contente)

je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé un review et en demande d'autre pour la suite.

naru:ça s'est pas sur que tu en auras

auteur toute triste: mais pourquoi tu dis ça tu n'aimes pas mon histoire?

naru: non, pourquoi c'est l'autre le héro de l'histoire?

auteur: je voulais écrire sur sasu, je suis inspiré puis j'ai promi de l'écrire et je tiens mes promesses. mais promis j'écrirai une autre histoire avec toi comme personnage principal.

naru:ça va pour cette fois

auteur toute contente bon voila tout le monde et content et moi encore plus si j'ai des reviews alors please review review


	3. Chapter 3

Voila la suite de cette sombre histoire comme on me la fait remarquer.Je remercie maeve fantaisie et c'est vrai j'ai oublié de signaler que les personnages ne sont pas à moi

alors :

Disclaimer: pas à moi mais à masashi kishimoto

note: je suis pas super en othographe alors si il y a défois des fautes sorry.

**Chapitre 3: discution entre frère**

Quand il revient à lui, il se trouvait dans un lit d'hopital.

A Konoha, il était de retour dans le village, mais que c'était il passé?

Tout lui revient en mémoire: le combat, la révélation faite sur son clan...

Mais était elle vrai?

Pouvait il croire que la vision que lui avait fait voir Kiuby était bien la vérité.

Il ne savait que penser.

Au fond de lui il avait l'impression que le démon renard ne lui avait pas mentit, mais l'admettre était trop difficile.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

Il resta un moment allonger sur son lit, il ne pouvait dire combien de temps c'était écoulé jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le voir.

Tsunade rentra dans sa chambre.

"Tu es réveillé cela fait trois jours que tu étais endormis.

-Quans pourrais je sortir?

-OULA, déjà avec ton état je dirais une semaine mais même quand tu seras rétabli, tu ne pourras pas déambuler dans les rues du village comme ça, tu es un déserteur.

-Je le sais bien mais je n'aime pas les hopitaux.

Vous n'allez pas me garder ici indiffeniment. Après où irai-je?

-Je suis désolée mais le conseil de Konoha va décider de ton sort, en entendant je serai obligée de t'envoyer en prison!

-D'accord mais juste avant de m'enfermer dans une cellule pourrais je passer une dernière fois dans la maison des Uchiwa?

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvennient si tu es bien sur surveillé."

Il secoua juste la tête pour montrer que c'était d'accord.

Une semaine plus tard il était sortit.

Il était allé voir le fameux labo et avait du admettre que Kyubi lui avait montré la vérité et que tout c'était vraiment passé.

Il avait vu plusieurs tubes 10 en tout: 9 tubes qui contenaient des êtres humains et qui entouraient un autre.

Des noms étaient écris sur chacuns, des Uchiwa mais aussi des noms inconnus, surment des habitants de Konoha.

Son clan avait tué bien des personnes innocentes juste pour la puissance.

Après cela il fut comme convenu enfermé.

Sakura et Naruto venaient tout les jours le voir, d'ailleur à part eux deux pratiquement personnes ne lui rendaient visite:

défois Kakashi et une visite d'une personne qui l'avait grandement étonnée mais qui lui avait fait comprendre bien des choses.

Son frère.

Oui Itachi lui même était venu. Comment, pourquoi?

Il ne le savait pas vraiment.

Un après midi il avait vu les deux gardes qui devaient le surveiller s'évanouir, puis son frère était apparu et lui avait seulement dit:

"Alors c'est vrai, on t'a mis en prison."

Et s'en rien rajoutait il lui avait ouvert la porte avec la clef qu'il avait pris au garde.

Ils s'étaient ensuite regardés fixement dans les yeux, sans rien dire, sans faire un seul geste.

Puis ce fut Itachi qui rompis le silence:

"C'est bizzard, je t'ai ouvert la porte, personne n'est là et tu n'as pas bougé pour me sauter dessus en criant je vais te tuer."

A ces mots il était sortit de son étonnement et avait couru vers son frère en hurlant:

"Itachi tu es mort!

Puis il s'était arreté à quelques pas de lui et avait rajouté:

-Non pas aujourd'hui"

Il n'avait rien dit de plus et était retourné dans la cellule.

Itachi le regarder sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passait.

"Pourquoi? Fut la seul parole du grand frère.

-J'ai appris une chose importante sur le clan et cette chose a fait changé mon jugement sur ton acte.

-Alors tu sais tout!

-Oui, enfin non pas vraiment, je me pose encore des questions mais peut être pourras tu y répondre?

-Je t'écoute.

-Si tu as éliminé tout le clan, c'est bien à cause de ce qui c'est passé pour Kiuby?

-En effet.

-Pourquoi m'avoir laissé en vie?

-Tu n'étais encore qu'un gamin, et tu n'avais rien fait.

Pourquoi t'aurais je tué pour une chose dont tu n'étais pour rien.

Et puis je ne t'ai pas menti, je pensais que tu pourrais devenir un adversaire à ma hauteur, que tu serais assez fort pour me tuer.

-Je ne le veux plus!

-Oui et c'est regrétable, il faut que l'ancien clan Uchiwa disparaisse totalement, et cela n'arrivera que quand je ne serais plus de ce monde."

Après cette phrase il avait refermé la grille de la prison et était partit sans rien rajouter.

Innocent; son frère avait enfaite accomplit son devoir de ninja.

S'il avait éliminé les Uchiwa, c'était pour protéger le village.

Mais personne ne savait la vérité.

"Non nii san, l'ancien clan Uchiwa a bien totalement disparu, tu n'as pas besoin de mourir pour ça."

Il avait murmurer ces paroles, personne ne l'avait entendu, mais c'était pour lui seul qu'il avait dit cette phrase.

Depuis 10 ans il avait vécu pour venger son clan.

Désormé se serait pour l'honneur de sa famille.

Son frère

Voila terminer pour ce chapitre j'espère que vous avez apprecié.

Maintenant je vous demande un petit review pour la route.


	4. Chapter 4

Il est tout beau et enfin près c'est le chapitre 4.

Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review

Donc comme d'habitude les personnages ne sont pas à moi

bonne lecture

note:pardon pour les fautes

**chapitre 4: son rêve**

Il était allongé sur son lit de prison et regardait le plafond

Il pensait à son jugement qui aurait lieu dans moins d'une semaine.

Mais comment le gagner tout semblait jouer contre lui .

Cependant l'équipe7 faisait son possible pour le sortir d'ici.

Maintenant il comprenait l'importance de les avoir, de ne plus être seul.

Oui maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa vengence en tête, il s'était trouvé un nouveau rêve, un véritable rêve.

Avant éliminer son frère était enfaite plus un devoir qu'un rêve.

Ce qu'il voulait:

D'abord sortir de cette prison et réintégrer les ninjas de Konoha

Puis faire réintégrer son frère

Et enfin reconstruire son clan, se faire une nouvelle famille pour ne plus connaitre la solitude

Ces souhaits étaient durs à réaliser mais pas impossible.

"Courage" c'est se que lui disait naruto et bien c'est ce qu'il ferait, quoi qu'il arrive il n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir réaliser son rêve.

Ses amis avaient déjà commencé à le sortir de la solitude.

Sakura lui avait donné son amour, même si il ne répondait pas à ses sentiments il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle avait fait, surtout la nuit où il était partit chez Orochimaru.

Ces paroles même s'il l'avait caché l'avait touché.

ET Naruto, il pouvait le dire maintenant, il était plus qu'un rivale, plus qu'un meilleur ami, il était un frère pour lui.

"Je veux savoir si avec toi c'est comme avec un frère!" il pouvait désormer dire que oui.

De plus il lui avait fait connaitre un nouveau mot l'espoir.

Donc désormer se qu'il devait faire c'est croire encore en eux.

Ils ne le laisseraient pas tomber.

Et en plus les autres anciens genins s'étaient mis à l'aider aussi.

Cela l'avait au début surpris, il pensait que avec eux ça aurait changé, qu'il avait perdu leur confience mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas.

Peu de chose avait changé.

Sakura s'inquiétait toujours pour lui.

Et surment après quand il sera sortit elle continura à lui courir après.

Avec naruto ils continuaient de se disputer.

Même dans les moments difficiles une dispute arrivait pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il se r'appellait le jour où il avait avoué à Naruto qu'il ne voulait plus tuer Itachi sans lui donner de raison en plus.

Naruto s'était rendu compte qu'il avait changé, que quelque chose était arrivé depuis son retour, de ce fait il faisait que lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

A la fin il n'en avait eu tellement mare qu'il avait finit par dire:

"Je ne veux plus tuer mon frère c'est tout maintenant tu peux te taire Baka"

Naruto l'avait regarder les yeux grand ouvert et lui vait demandé en bégaillent

"Pou pour Pourquoi, puis avec plus de conviction, et je me tais si je veux"

Oui rien n'avait changé même lui.

Il avait commencé a s'ouvrir défois il pouvait avoir de longue conversation avec eux même si la plus part du temps ses coéquipiers parlaient pour deux, il faisait tout de même des effort pour dire autre chose que ses éternelles "Hm". Mais malgré cela il était resté le garçon froid et peu bavard surment cela ne changera jamais.

Sakura lui parlait surtout sur ce qu'il avait manqué pendant ses 3 dernières années, sur ce qu'étaient devenus les autres gennins, les senseis...

Avec Naruto s'était plus sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Cependant leurs discutions lui faisaient du bien.

Maintenant ce qu'il devait faire c'est trouver un moyen de gagner son jugement.

La seul défence qu'il avait malheuresement était les paroles de Kyubi mais il se voyait mal dire.

"J'ai appris du démon renard que mon clan n'était pas bon, c'est pourquoi désormais je ne veux plus éliminer mon frère et par la même occasion réintégrer Konoha".

Non il doutait vraiment que cela lui suffise, peut être que ça pourra cependant aider Itachi au moins.

Oui il devait pour l'heure parler avec Tsunade sur ce qu'il savait sur son clan.

et si cela ne suffisait pas alors il devrait surment se contenter des oranges de Naruto.

Bon voila fin du chapitre 4

Sasuke: c'est quoi cechapitre depuis quand j'écoute sakura et naruto parlaient et en plus sur tout et n'importe quoi?

Sofela:ben tu préfères rester dans ta cellule et regarder le plafond..

Sasuke:hmm

Sofela:Bon toujours aussi bavard. Je t'ai peut etre en effet trop changé dans mon histoire..Tu as d'autres critiques.

Sasuke: ça serait trop long à faire toute la liste.

Sofela:snif naruto puis toi personne n'aime pas fic

Sakura: moi si

Sofela: c'est vrai(regard toute contente)

Sakura le regard plein d'étoile: oui Sasuke m'apprecie bientot on sera ensemble pas vrai?

Sofela: he pour les couples on verra plus tard d'abord on s'occupe du jugement de sasu.

bon avant le jugement de notre ami sasuke qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre je vous demande votre jugement alors vous savez ce qui reste à faire REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre 5

les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à son auteur

note:les phrase en italique sont les pensées de Sasuke

**Chapitre5: le jugement**

Le jour du jugement était enfin arrivé.

Tsunade et les membres du conseil de Konoha étaient réunis.

L'équipe 7 aussi était là, ils avaient été les seules à pouvoir venir à son jugement.

Un membre du conseil pris la parole.

"Je vais expliquer comment se déroulera ton procès, d'abors on entendra tes camarades entant que témoin, puis après cela tu pourras prendre la parole pour ta défence, mais avant tout cela je r'appelle les faits, Sasuke Uchiwa tu es jugé pour avoir déserté et rejoint l'ennemis, avoues tu les faits?

-oui

-Bien nous allons maintenant passé au témoignage."

Pendant au moins une heure différents membres du conseil prenaient des notes sur ce que disaient ses compagnions, puis ils leur posèrent différentes questions.

Après cela arriva enfin la question qu'il avait tant attendu et craint.

"Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défence?"

Alors qu'il allait parler Naruto lui coupa la parole.

"puis je prendre la parole entant que défence?"

Tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement, puis Tsunade lui donna son accord.

_Mon dieu_, pensa t'il, _en général quand Naruto inervient les chose empire espérons que ce ne soit pas le cas aujourd'hui d'ailleur je me demande se qu'il a bien pu inventer_.

"Enfaite c'est simple Sasuke a déserté et a rejoind Orochimaru ça je pense que personne ne peut le nier même pas lui.

_ET voilà qu'est ce que je disais_

-Cependant Sasuke est le dernier représentant de son clan et le mettre en prison reviendrait à perdre le clan Uchiwa.

-Je ne voix pas où tu veux en venir Naruto? s'exclama Tsunade

-C'est pourtant simple, Si vous mettez Sasuke en prison vous risquez déteindre complètement son clan or le clan Uchiwa est ou du moins était l'un des clans les plus puissants du village, et leur disparition est une mauvaise chose pour Konoha or si vous le libérez le village ora surmant la possibilité que le clan se reforme par la suite, de plus Sasuke m'a avoué ne plus vouloir tuer son frère et donc il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il nous trahise par la suite.

Je pense qu' en réintégrant Sasuke à konoha le village a tout à gagner et rien à perdre."

Mais où donc Naruto était il allé chercher un pareil argument, quoi que cela semblait faire réfléchir les membres du conseil.

_Naruto si cela me permet de réintégrer Konoha je m'excuse de tout se que j'ai pu dire ou penser sur toi de méchant et je ne dirais plus que tu es un baka._

"Bon très bien Sasuke as tu autre chose a déclarer lui demanda Tsunade"

Il fit signe de la tête que non après ce que Naruto avait dit il n'était plus question de parler de la vérité sur son clan.

"Très bien le jugement est terminé nous allons nous réunir pour délibérer sur le jugement final"

Quand tous fut sortit il ne restait que l'équipe 7 et Sasuke demanda à Naruto.

" Un tel argument ne te ressemble pas comment l'as tu trouvé?

- secret, peut importe comment je l'ai trouvé l'importance et si il va marcher ou non".

Ils entendirent pendant au moins une heure, il en avait mare d'attendre il voulait connaitre la déssision final.

C'est à ce moment que les membres du conseil et l'Hokage rentrèrent.

La godaime pris la parole.

"Donc nous nous sommes mis d'accord, tout d'abord ce que tu as fait ne peut pas être impunis

_Et voila je vais rester ma vis en cellule avec juste les oranges de Naruto pour compagnie_.

Cependant te mettre en prison en vis et peut être trop et Naruto a raison en disant que Konoha ne peut se permettre de perdre totalement ton clan, de se fait tu seras à nouveau un ninja de Konoha, mais tu seras surveillé pendant un an, tu devras par punition faire des travaux d'intèret général."

Il ne croyait pas à sa chance et pourtant, libre il était libre, des travaux d'intéret générals, ce n'était pas grand chose.

" J'allais oublier une troisième chose, tu as compris que le village souhaite que tu es des déscendants pour pas que la ligné des Uchiwa s'éteigne avec toi, c'est pourquoi tu devras être marrié et avoir un héritier avant tes 25 ans, et pour plus de sécurité le conseil te trouvera une fiancée au cas où."

"_Mon dieu une fiancée_" il se demandait si il ne préferait pas la prison à vie tout compte fait.

VOila finis pour ce chapitre

sasuke: un une une FIANCEE il en est hors de question .

Sofela: est bien ça te fait réagir, sois content tu n'iras pas:en prison.

Sasuke: comme tu l'as si bien dit je préfère la prison à une fiancée

sofela: comment tu peux dire ça tu l'as conné même pas, si ça se trouve tu auras le coup de foudre et ...

Sasuke qui pense: ça m'étonnerai avec une folle comme l'auteur.

Sofela: QU'EST CE QUE TU AS DIT.

Sasuke:HM

Sofela: bon d'accord j'ai compris de toute façon tu n'es jamais content, bon qui vais je te choisir...

EN entendant cher lecteur je vous demande review


	6. Chapter 6

Voila le nouveau et avant dernier chapitre de ma fic.

Et oui cette fic ne fera que7 chapitres.

J'espère que vous allez apprecier la suite

Note:je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes mais voilà ça fait un long moment que j'écris plus en français mais en anglais vu que je fais des études en irlande,de ce fait j'ai tendance à oublier l'orthographe français et à la mélanger avec l'anglais, donc pardon, pardon.

bon voila les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartienne pas à part la fiancée celle ci elle est à moi si vous la voulez vous pouvez la demander je pourrais vous la donnez

chapitre 6:La fiancée

Environ trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis son jugement.

IL avait commencé les travaux d'interet général, qui étaient d'un ennuye mortel, il avait hâte qu'ils soient enfin terminés mais il n'avait fait pour le moment que la moitié.

De plus aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, déjà on lui avait donné sa journée, bon point.

Le problème était que la chose qu'il redoutait le plus pour le moment était enfin arrivé: rencontrer sa fiancée.

Oui il avait sa journée de libre seulement parce qu'il devait faire connaissance avec elle.

Pourquoi lui avoir donné cette punition. Il aurrait assepté n'importe quoi à la place, mais bon c'était pas lui qui avait descidé sa sentance et avec de la chance il tomberait sur une personne bien.

Si dieu existe c'est le jour pour le montrer.

Il ne connaissait que très peu de chose sur elle en effet elle n'avait pas fait sa formation de ninja avec lui vu qu'elle a un ans de moins que lui. Ce qu'il savait:

D'abord son nom Natsuo Kin.Les Kin étaient un clan qui avec le temps avaient pris de l'importance même s'ils n'égalaient pas encore les Hyuga ou ce qu'avaient été les Uchiwa, surment pensaient ils que cette alliance aller changer leur position.

Natsuo était la fille ainée du chef de clan.

Sur son parcourt il n'y avait pas grand chose d'extraordinaire, elle était passée genins à 12ans, puis chunnins trois ans plus tard.

Physiquement, il ne savait pas vraiment mais il pouvait supposer que comme la majeur partit des membres de son clan, elle était rousse avec les yeux dorés.

En effet les Kin comme les Hyuga avaient une particularité physique, leurs yeux, quand t'on les regardait on avait l'impression de voir de l'or.

Mais bon cela lui était égale.Il ne voulait personne tout simplement.

Il regarda sa montre 2h25; il avait rendez vous avec elle à 2H elle avait déjà 25 minutes de retard, si ça se trouve il était tombé sur une Kakashi femelle ou alors c'était le genre de fille qui pense que c'est mieu d'arriver en retard pour le premier rendez vous pour se faire désirer, si c'était ça elle se trompait lourdement, il était loin d'être pacient bien sur quand Kakashi arrivait avec 2 heures de retard il ne montrer pas son impatiente comme certain.(ne demander pas de qui je parle je suis sur que vous avez compris).

C'est sous cette pensé qu'on sonna à la porte.

Il alla ouvrir, c'était elle.

Il la détailla, à première vu elle n'avait rien de spécial à part ses yeux dorés, teint clair, cheveux auberne,taille moyenne.

Elle aussi ne l'avait pas quitté du regard puis elle sembla se r'appellait ou elle était, elle s'inclina respectueusement et dit:

"Je suis Natsuo Kin veillez excuser mon retard!"Puis fit un timide sourir

Au moins elle semblait poli et elle ne lui avait pas sauté au cou, c'était un bon point peut être qu'il avait eu de la chance mais bon c'était trop tôt pour la juger.

Il la fit rentrer et la conduisit dans le salon et lui servit un tasse de thé.

Ils s'assirent sur un canapet.

Pendant un moment aucun des deux ne parla, Natsuo le regardait fixement.

Au bout d'un moment mal allaise il finit par lui demander, énervé:

"Pourquoi me dévisages tu comme ça?"

A cette question elle se mit à rire, il ne comprenait pas se qu'il avait dit de si marrant.

"Pardon, mais j'essaye de comprendre quelle que chose, quand j'ai dit aux autres filles de mon âge que j'étais choisis pour être votre fiancée elles m'ont dit que j'étais chanceuses, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi, vous êtes peut être mignion mais à première vu pas très bavard, donc le caractère laisse à désirer."

Elle se moquait de lui, aucune filles ne l'avaient jamais fait, et elle qu'il connaissait pas lui sortait une phrase de ce genre, mais pour qui se prenait elle?

Il lui fit un regard noir, qui normalement aurait du faire peur à n'importe qui mais non pas à elle à la place elle dit:

"désoler je crois que je vous ai vexé, c'est vrai que je vous ai jugé rapidement, on ne se connait pas vraiment, je pense que c'est mieux de faire connaissance d'abord,voulez vous bien qu'on recommence tout à zéro, d'ailleur je peux vous tutoyer ça fait bizzard de vouvoyer une personne de 16 ans."

Vraiment cette fille était bizzard.

Mais bon peut être que c'était mieu de lui donner une seconde chance pensa t'il et il verrait par la suite suivant son comportement à son égart.

Il secoua la tête pour montrer que sa proposition était d'accord.

Elle comprit le message et souris puis elle lui posa comme question:

"Alors parles moi de toi je t'écoute?"

Parlais de lui, il n'avait jamais trop parler et c'est pas aujourd'hui que cela changerer.

"Il n'y a rien a dire sur moi."

Elle le regarda puis n'insista pas, elle avait compris à quel genre de personne elle avait à faire.

Quelques temps étaient passé à près cette entrevue, ils s'étaient de temps en temps revus.

Elle avait fait la connaissance de Naruto et Sakura.

Avec Naruto ils passaient leur temps à taquiner Sasuke au grand malheur de celui ci et au bonheur de Naruto qui avait trouvé une autre personne surtout une fille qui n'était pas en adoration devant son rivale.

Avec Sakura, beaucoup de personnes pensaient que Sakura aller la détester mais nullement, elles avaient parlé ensemble et c'étaient trouvées des points communs.

Natsuo avait compris que celle ci était amoureuse de sasuke, contrairement à elle qui avec le temps voyait Sasuke plus comme un ami et non comme un fiancé, elle s'était mis en tête de trouver un moyen de mettre Sasuke et Sakura ensemblent.

Puis avec Sasuke ça aller, elle s'était habituée à ce qu'il parle peu et elle s'était lancée dans un jeu, l'énerver pour qu'il parle, malgré cela il arrivait à l'apprécier, elle était drole et simpatique

cependant dans les premier temps, il avait eu une discution avec elle, il lui avait fait comprendre que pour lui ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient vraiment ensemble.

Ca réponse fut qu'elle le savait et qu'il était libre de se trouvait quelqu'un d'autre et d'un autre côté cela l'avait rassuré.

En un mot il était pas si mal tombé avec elle, ils se comportaient plus comme camarade que comme fiancé.

De plus Natsuo avait compris qu'il en avait marre que les autres filles lui courent tout le temps après.

De ce fait quand l'une d'elle s'approchait trop de lui et qu'elle voyait qu'il en avait plus qu'assez, elle s'amusait à faire semblant d'être la fiancée jalouse.

Voila finit pour ce chapitre qui est plus long la fiancée m'a inspirée.

Alors sasuke ta punition est bien tu vois que tu es bien tombé.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais pourquoi tu es à genoux devant une croix.

sasu: je remercie dieu vu qu'il existe, je suis tombé sur la seul fille de Konoha qui me coure pas après.

Sofe: la seul c'est à voir j'en connais une autre enfin passons.

Alors je vais essayer moi aussi dieu si tu existe fait moi avoir plein de review.

Bon on peut toujours essayer c pourquoi j'attend vos commentaires


	7. Chapter 7

chapitre7 un nouveau dépard

Le temps s'était écoulé, il ne lui restait désormé plus qu'une semaine de travaux à faire.

Quand cela sera terminé il pourra enfin redevenir un ninja de Konoha, refaire des missions avec ses amis...

Il venait de finir sa journée et comme d'habitude il allait voir Tsunade.

Alors qu'il était entrain de discuter avec elle au sujet des taches qu'il devrait accomplir demain, Sakura apparut brusquement.

Elle était essoufflée

"Tsunade Sensei il faut que vous vous rendiez à l'hopital, Naruto il..."

A ces mots, elle perdit connaissance.

Naruto, mais que lui était il arrivé, il savait juste qu'il était partit avec Sakura et Kakashi pour une mission de rang B.

Il semblait que ça ne se soit pas passé bien, surtout que Sakura semblait aussi en mauvaise état et dans l'incapacité de soigné Naruto car surment il était arrivé aussi quelque chose de grave à celui ci.

Mais il esperait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas aussi important que ce qu'il craignait.

Tsunade se leva et partit rapidement pour l'hopital avec Sakura dans ses bras toujours évanouie.

Il sortit à son tour du bureau de L'hokage et se rendit au nouvelle pour savoir se qu'il s'était passé.

En chemin il croisa Kakashi, il semblait fatigué mais pas trop en mauvais état cependant.

"Kakashi Sensei, s'exclama Sasuke, il s'est passé quelle que chose durant votre mission?"

Celui ci répondit par un oui de la tête puis il rajouta:

"Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce qui est arrivé, il vaut mieu que tu demandes à Sakura ou à Naruto, ils pourront tout t'expliquer."

Sur cette parole il disparut.

Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer à la fin se demanda t il, il ne l'avourait pas mais il était inquiet pour Naruto.

Baka tu as interet à aller rapidement bien pensa t'il.

Trois jours s'étaient passés, Sakura avait repris connaissance et lui avait expliqué toute l'histoire.

Ils étaient partit à l'origine pour une mission de rang B mais bien sur ce qui aurait du être une simple mission, s'était terminée par une mission qu'on pourrait qualifier de rang a voir s.

En effet, à l'origine ils devaient livrer un parchemin à Suna, et risquer de rencontrer des Ninja du niveau chunin donc rien de bien compliquer pour eux mais malheureusement, après avoir comme prévu donné le parchemin a suna, ils étaient tombés sur deux membres de l'akatsuki.

Kakashi s'était chargé de l'un, alors que Naruto et Sakura s'occupaient de l'autre.

Cependant en plus que ces membres soient d'un haut niveau, Naruto avait une fois de plus perdu le controle de Kiuby.

Quand cela se passa l'Akatsuki pris la suite mais Naruto était resté sous la forme de démon.

Kakashi avait pour l'une des première fois de sa vie perdu son sang froid.

Il utilisa un nouveau jutsu sur Naruto pour emprisoner le démon mais celui-ci en plus d'avoir en effet bloqué Kiuby, avait bloqué aussi son chakra dans le corp de Naruto.

La trop grosse quantité d'énergie avait blessé Naruto.

Celui ci était desormé dans une sorte de coma.

Ce jour là, il venait tout juste de finir ses taches quand Sakura arriva en courant, en disant :

"Sasuke kun, Nauto s'est enfin réveillé, veux tu venir le voir?"

Pur seul réponse, il partit en direction de l'hopital, Sakura le suivit

Arrivé à destination, il demanda simplement.

"Quelle chambre?

-chambre 531, répondit Sakura, tu veux lui parler seul?"

il fit oui de la tête.

Arrivé dans la salle, Naruto comme a son habitude lui fit un grand sourir

"Je me demandais si quelqu'un aller enfin finir par venir me voir, je dois rester ici sans rien faire, je m'ennuie, sinon tu sais si Sakura va passer bientôt passer je voudrais savoir se qui c'est passé.

-Tu ne te r'appelles de rien demanda surpris Sasuke?

-Enfin si un peu, je sais que Kiuby a prit possession de mon corps, mais a partir de ce moment là c'est le trou noir."

Sasuke lui expliqua alors tout ce qui s'étaient passés.

A la fin de son histoire, Naruto sembla songeur.

Puis après un long moment de silence Naruto pris la parole.

"Je suis un dangé pour Konoha du moins jusqu'a ce que j'arrive à controler Kyubi, je ne vois qu'une chose à faire quitter Konoha."

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles, il voulait partir, cela n'était pas l'attitude normal de Naruto.

"Et tu certains de vouloir faire ça, il se tut pendant un cour moment puis repris, écoute si c'est se que tu veux vraiment alors je t'accompagne, on ira voir Tsunade pour lui demander la permission, car il est hors de question que l'on devienne des déserteurs."

Naruto le regarda les yeux grand ouvert, puis avec un sourir, il lui répondit .

"D'accord on part tout les deux"

C'est a ce moment la que la porte s'ouvrit et que Sakura entra en disant, non tout les trois"

Naruto la regarda et lui dit.

"Désoler Sakura, s'est trop dangereux, je t'ai attaqué et j'aurais pu te tuer, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, je sais que Kiuby ne peut faire de mal à Sasuke mais toi c'est différent tu...

-Pas question cria t elle, j'ai dit que je partirai avec vous et je le ferai, ça même si tu ne le veux pas."

Il la regarda dans les yeux, il savait à quel point elle pouvait être tétu quand elle s'y mettait.

"C'est bon tu as gagner j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais".

Un mois plus tard, après avoir pendant longtemps essayé de convaincre Tsunade de les laisser partir celle ci finit par accepter.

Ce fut pendant la nuit, sans que personne à part l'hokage, ne le sache qu'ils partirent tous les trois.

voila la fin du chapitre 7 et par la même occasion de ma fic.

Cependant je pense mettre une fic qui sera la suite direct de celle ci

je remercie ce qui l'on lut.

Et je demande des reviews merci


End file.
